Hiccup and the dragon hatchlings
by Lauralkelley99
Summary: A comedy romance story about the toothfly hatchings, takes place during RTTE r r people
1. Chapter 1

Hiccup and the dragon hatchlings

Prologue

Disclaimer! I only own the plot, and my oc's

Co written with ArtemisApollo97

* * *

 **AN: HEY PEEPS! OKAY I KNOW I SAID I WAS ON HIATUS buttttt you can remove that stats i am officially up and running again! A huge thanks for those who followed, Favorited and reviewed, you don´t know how much that meant to me, it gave me more will to continue** **writing, and i still have a bit of self self doubt, however, I am sure that as soon as summer starts up for me, I will be back to my normal self.**

 **I´m gonna stop rambling now, and onto the story!**

* * *

Ever since Toothless and Stormfly have gone missing, things, things on the edge have been a little weird… To say the least.

Well okay, they haven't necessarily gone missing. One would return for a few days then leave again, and the other one would come back. Leaving the riders in confusion of what was happening.

Fishlegs even once went as far as to suggest that Toothless and stormfly have mated and are taking turns looking after their riders and hatchlings. However that wasn't possible, (or so they thought.) for dragons of different species to mate with each other.

After all the riders went bed one night Stormfly and Toothless as well as a hatchling came back it was a Nightfury, and on that night, all logic in the universe was broken.

HICCUPS POV

Hiccup woke up to a small black thing on his head, at first he thought it was a terrible terror or a night terror, but the outline was wrong… It was almost like the outline of a baby nigntfury…. but it couldn't be!

"Toothless bud?" Hiccup asked.

Toothless crooned.

"I-is this _your_ hatchling?"

Toothless nodded.

Hiccup groaned. "Great…."

* * *

 **Okay, I wrote this chapter, the next chapter will be by Artmemisapllo97 soo yep my first (Full) story in a few months, being co written by one of my favorite fanfic authors (for this fandom anyway) :P**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter one: Artemisapollo97

 **AN:DISCLAIMER! I DIDN´T WRIGHT THIS CHAPTER LOOK AT THE CHAPTER NAME AND YOU WILL SEE WHO DID! AND I ALSO DON´T OWN HTTD OR RTTE**

* * *

Hiccup thought it was just the one baby Night Fury. Or at least hoped it was. He had known the infant dragon for roughly thirty seconds and had already determined that this rare species was a very annoying rare species. Toothless, yeah, Toothless was annoying, but he was more cat-like, more laid back, prefering to lounge in the sun than scramble like a kitten up Hiccup's arm, around his neck and down his back, excitably clamping onto his metal leg with its gummy jaws. "Toothless, I don't... even have the words right now, what the heck is going on?" Toothless just picked his hatchling up by the wings, teeth retracted, and ventured outside. Hiccup followed curiously, stopping short.  
There was a whole herd of them. Not one baby Night Fury. Five baby Night Furies. "Oh sweet Thor, how did this happen? And are those Nadder babies? Oohhhh, Toothless, what did you do?" Toothless deposited the small dragon he carried alongside its siblings. The little ones immediately crowded Toothless, scampering about his legs. One managed to climb atop his head.  
"Hiccup!" Astrid ran towards them, a baby Nadder in her arms and one on her shoulder. "Whoa! Are those Night Furies?"  
"Where's Stormfly?"  
"Back at my hut. There's three more of these," she nodded at the infantile Nadder she carried, "and I don't think they're all newly hatched dragons."  
"What are you saying?"  
"Some may be a couple years old."  
"What? How?"  
"I don't know." Astrid shrugged. "Dragons are weird. Yeah, I said it." She stuck her tongue out at Toothless. "Don't give me that look, you have some serious explaining to do."  
"Oh my gods!"  
"Fishlegs, breathe! I said breathe, not faint!" Hiccup pushed his hands through his hair, despairing. Fishlegs had rounded the corner, saw the mass of Night Fury babies and collapsed on the spot. Snotlout and the twins appeared curious.  
"Does this mean we get Night Furies too?" Ruffnut exclaimed excitedly. Toothless snarled, baring his teeth.  
"Hey." Hiccup said sternly, resting a hand on his dragon. Toothless grumbled.  
"Nightrider, Nightstreak, Nightstar, Hope and Felix." Tuffnut said.  
"What?"  
"I've named them."  
"You've named them."  
"Yes. That's what I said."  
"How are you even going to tell them apart?"  
"Ribbons." Ruffnut put in, pulling a handful from her pocket.  
"Since when did you carry ribbons with you?" Snotlout asked, raising a brow.  
"Since I started to use them to find my way back to base." Ruffnut countered. "There are too many trees." She added defensively, folding her arms and glaring sidelong at Snotlout. The stouter Viking just snickered. The twins ignored him, advancing on Toothless's brood. Toothless mewled unhappily, but his smaller variations had other ideas. They saw the burst of colour in Ruffnut's hand and seemed to explode, zipping to and fro, running between their legs, climbing up their legs, over their heads, one dived down the back of Snotlout's shirt, one attached its claws to Fishlegs' face and started licking him, a third made a beeline direct for the ribbons, missing entirely and biting down on Ruffnut's arm.  
"Toothless!" Hiccup frowned at his dragon, trying to pry one of the babies from his metal leg. The new dad roared and the infants froze, meekly returning, heads bowed. Toothless kept a firm eye on them as the twins decorated their necks with ribbons. The first scratched at the new material, rolling and trying to take it off. The second seemed to rather enjoy it, keeping a keen eye on the rest in Ruffnut's hand. The third and fourth hardly even noticed, licking their claws and the fifth fell asleep. "I think I just aged ten years in the last three minutes." Hiccup pinched the bridge of his nose. "Toothless, what? How? When? Why?"

* * *

You know the drill buy now... hopefully... read and review!


	3. Chapter 3

first of all I AM NOT DEAD! And I am soooo sorry for not letting you guys, for not uploading in ages, I have like 1 week of summer vacation left and then school for me starts up again, so I am sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry. I have had a major case of writer's block, and a few hours ago, I found some of my very first fanfictions, and I was wondering if I should upload them, so I am going to put a poll and let you guys decide, if you want to read some of my verrry first fanfictions or not, I will leave it up for the rest of this month, or I will decide when.. I reallly don't know, anyways let me know in your review and yeah...


End file.
